Golden Opportunity
by WhiteWolfEyes
Summary: Diana was always curious about the outside world and what lies beyond. When she finds an unconscious man on Themyscira, this was her chance. A Golden Opportunity
1. Chapter 1

How do adventures begin? Through curiosity of course. The need to explore the world around us and discover the unknown. We ask what, why, how…who.

Who may be the most stimulating. A who is like me. A who is like you. Who breathes and who sleeps. Who loves and who eats. Who even has a name. Are you curious about who? Well, Diana is too, so she asked…

"Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Goku." His body ached, forcing him to drop his smile. As he sat up on the mattress, he saw stone walls surrounding him.

He was in an unfamiliar place and so he asked, "Where am I?"

Diana stood several feet from the bed, overthinking her answer.

 _Why did I bring him here? Of course, he was going to ask questions? No man was ever to set foot on the island. I should've taken him to mother. What if he's an enemy?_

Where they were in this exact moment was answerable, but Diana knew one question leads to another. But she's never seen a man from the outside world and was anxious to know what they were like.

"A living space I use when my mother and I get into arguments. Good thing we're on good terms for the moment, because you're going to be staying here for a while."

Goku was puzzled, "Why would you say that?"

"Your wounds."

"I'll be fine." Goku tried getting out of the bed. The moment he rolled over, "Ow ow ow ouch!"

He moved back into the most comfortable position of lying straight back, "You may be right. I really took a beating. Hehehe."

"What happened to you?"

"I was on Planet Namek battling Majin Buu. We were starting to wear him down and he knew it. Next thing ya know, he starts blowing smoke out his head and the environment around us started changing. I guess his powers are far beyond what I thought. Even he doesn't seem to understand them. As his anger increased, so did his power. The dimension started falling apart and I got sucked into a black hole."

Diana saw the look of concern on his face, "Your allies…You're worried about them. Well, I won't keep you too long. You just need to get better is all."

Listening to his story, her excitement grew. When she found the unconscious man on Themyscira she got something she desperately wanted all her life, opportunity. This was her chance to learn more.

Having won the title of Wonder Woman in the battle of Amazons, her overprotective mother, the Queen, kept her banned from the outside world. That was until Diana had enough, and threatened to leave and never return, committed to start the adventure she had earned. Begrudgingly, Queen Hippolyta gave in to her daughter's desires. If her daughter were to leave, she wanted it to at least be by her blessing even if she didn't like it.

"A fascinating story Goku. I'm Princess Diana and I too am a warrior. This is planet Earth."

"I know, I'm from here. Wellll not quite, but I consider the earth my home...I'm a Saiyan…from Earth. That's how I'd describe it."

"A Sai-yan? You mean you're not human?"

"Nope," said Goku, scratching his head. "It surprised me as well. I didn't find out until I was a man and my brother paid me a visit. It's a shame he was so rotten and had to be destroyed. It's been some time since I've been home though. After the battle with my brother, the Supreme Kai recruited me to start training and help defeat Majin Buu. But he's tough. Man, he's tough."

"And here I have you trapped in this room. How'd you know this was planet Earth," said Diana with a smirk.

He looked at her with a casual curiosity searching for assurance, "You're human, aren't you?"

"I'm of this world…"

They were both becoming more fascinated by each other, and neither were the type to hold their tongue. Diana, out of a culture where she was raised to be straightforward and honest. Goku, out of a naivety.

Goku's adventure extended far beyond earth, and his story led Diana to believe he didn't have as much experience on this planet as earthlings. However, alien or not, when she eyed his body it was no question that he was all man.

"I've met Gods, but never a human male, or one from outside this world."

The shock she was expecting never came. Instead was a laugh, "Hehehe, wow never met a man, at your age. You've got me beat. It took some time, but I'd met women by the time I was a teen."

Things were getting stranger, "A teen? But didn't you grow up on this planet amongst men and women?"

"My early childhood was spent with my Grandpa. What about you, don't you know anybody?

"Of course! I said I never met a man. Speaking of which, I'm going to return to my people. You should rest."

Diana quickly left as she felt she was giving up more information than the man she'd just met. An interesting perspective, considering it wasn't debatable that what little she knew about him, far succeeded what he knew about her. However, his open book demeanor made their conversation so one sided in terms of secrets given. He shouldn't even be on the island and therefore every word Diana spoke to him was a sin. Diana had found herself trying to compete with his story with brief mentions of being a princess, meeting Gods, but nothing shocked him.

 _Just how much of the universe has he seen_ , thought Diana who flew home.

* * *

Thaysei limped across the battlefield looking for any trace of the Saiyan. The Namekian who was given the role of Supreme Kai knew his biggest mission was ridding the universe of Majin Buu. Exhausting himself for years over how to defeat this monster, eventually led to him searching for the warrior with the most potential. Goku was that warrior. The one who could defeat Majin Buu, or so he thought.

Majin Buu attacked earlier than expected, and it just so happened that the planet he attacked was Thaysei's birth planet, Namek. Out of all the planets, he couldn't let this one be destroyed. Not his home.

Himself, Goku, and the warrior Namekians went into battle. This was an emotional battle for Thaysei more than any he had fought before. If he couldn't protect his own planet he didn't see himself as being worthy of being the Supreme Kai.

In truth, he believed they weren't ready for Majin Buu, but the Saiyan had progressed far beyond where it was believed he should be now.

And as Goku continued to unleash his potential, they started winning. However, Majin Buu's potential seems to go on forever, as well. In the midst of Majin Buu crowding himself with smoke, Thaysei could see his shape change. The silhouette of the once fat and round creature became more muscular, and the last thing the Supreme Kai saw was his glowing red eyes that shined through the smoke, before disappearing into one of the dimensional tears he created.

"I'm sure he's alive."

The Supreme Kai turned to see another surviving Namekian, "Nail! It's good to see you in once piece."

"Yea, looks like we did it."

Thaysei lightly shook his head, "No…right before he disappeared he…he changed. He became more evil."

"You mean he's even stronger?" Nail clenched his fist before relaxing, "Even still, this was a battle won. He retreated. Let's keep looking for survivors."

* * *

Diana didn't wait too long before returning to Goku. She had brought him food, and the display of eating he put on was all the confirmation she needed that he wasn't lying about not being human. Honesty was something to value if she was going to spend the upcoming weeks talking with the Saiyan. It would be too suspicious to bring the Lasso of Truth, but somehow, she knew she wouldn't need it.

She sat at the side of the bed, "So, this Majin Buu. What type of creature is he?"

Goku put a hand on his chin, "Well I don't know what he is, but all he seems to know is destruction. He doesn't want to rule the universe. He wants to destroy it."

"And you feel it's your duty to stop him?"

"Well, at first it was just another challenge, but after seeing what he can do first hand, yes. I can't allow a being like him to exist."

A light smile appeared on Diana's lips, "So, you like a good challenge, huh?

Goku winked, "The bigger the better."

"We'll have to spar someday. See if you're as powerful as you're making me believe. I've never fought a Saiyan before."

"I can be a handful at full power. I'll make sure to take it easy on you," said Goku with a cocky grin.

"You'll do no such thing," replied Diana quickly. "If you do…you'll die."

"Thanks for the heads up. You've given me another reason to get better. I should at least be walking soon."

Diana knew there wasn't a comforting way to say this, but it was for the Saiyan's safety. "Goku, you can't leave here."

Raising his eyes, he waited for her to continue

"I don't mean you can never leave, I just can't have you walking around. Trust me, it's for your own good." Diana stood and prepared to make her exit, wanting to avoid having to answer too many questions. "Promise you won't leave."

"No," said a serious Goku. "Where am I?"

"In a sacred place."

"That's not good enough, Diana."

"You're on Themyscira. Home of the Amazons, where no man shall set foot." Not facing him, she only noticed his lack of response. "We'll discuss this tomorrow. Just please, stay here."

Leaving with this, left a bad taste in Diana's mouth. How quickly he went from potential friend to certified captive. She wasn't sure just how much she was willing to tell him and planned to spend the night preparing for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Diana entered the room that was currently occupied by the Saiyan. Since, she kept his presence on the island a secret, there was no one to go to for guidance on how to keep him hidden without making him feel like a prisoner.

"Good Morning, Diana."

"Good Morning, Goku. Thank you for waiting for me."

Goku stretched his arms, feeling soreness all over. "Not sure my body would get too far if I tried. Also, I don't think we were finished."

Diana sat on the side of the bed, "It's forbidden for you to be here. As a man on Themyscira, I should've taken you to my Queen for her to decide what to do with you."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I would've lost the opportunity to get to know you. I told you I've never met a man, and you're more interesting than I imagined. Though it seems you're far from ordinary, I was hoping to learn about people from outside the island."

"I'm not an expert on every culture there is on earth," Goku began. "But I have met people all over the universe and we're a lot more alike than you'd think."

Diana was finally starting to get what she wanted, "How so?"

"Everyone wants a reason to be. To make an impact. We all have that motivation to get up in the morning. It keeps us moving. While all our needs are different, that need for something is in all of us. Even in those who are evil."

"Even someone like…Majin Buu," asked Diana.

"Yes. He has a need to destroy. The joy he gets from destroying homes and ruining lives is something I can't understand but it's obviously fulfilling to him."

"But when you have a craving to take life, that's when you must be stopped," said Diana strongly. "That's where culture comes in. All societies have a culture that dictates what's right and wrong."

Goku Shook his head, "Yep, People like Majin Buu who don't fit into any culture are at odds with the rest of humanity."

"But beings like that are rare, no?"

"I'm not sure. I'd like to say yes but there's no way of knowing what's in a person's heart. Majin Buu stands out because of his power. Give most people that kind of power and who knows what they'd do with it."

Goku noticed Diana looking down, "Sorry Diana, but there's a lot of ugliness out there.

"Yea, it seems my mother may have a point when she talks about the outside world and how man is not to be trusted."

"But people can be good. People do believe in Justice."

She gave a light smile, "I know. You're proof of that. Now how about we focus just on planet Earth."

Goku put a hand on his chin, "Hmm, it's been a while since I've been here. And when I was, I wasn't much of a city person. However, I can say it felt like most people I came across had hidden agendas. Like they were always looking to benefit themselves, and the next person was just a tool to reach their goals."

Diana broke his observation down to a single word, "Selfish."

"Very."

The Amazon wasn't surprised, "That's self-preservation, huh. Me first and me last. If you're going to be all about yourself, do so, but why keep others around as pawns? Be a true survivor."

"Maybe they fear being alone, forced to survive by themselves. People are more than objects towards personal success, but loneliness is a rational fear to have if you've never been trained on how to survive."

Diana laughed, "A rational fear? Fear is about the most irrational emotion there is."

"I would disagree," said Goku calmly. He knew it was time for a real lesson. "Fear represents a need for safety. It can cause you to think twice before making a stupid decision. Fear can also give you strength. You may not fear for your own life, but what about the lives of others? I fear failure, because I know how much losing can affect those who depend on me. It makes me fight that much harder."

Diana of course, made his words make since from a warrior's perspective, "Fear causes panic, which increases adrenaline, heightening your senses, making you fight better. I've felt that before, but I've always used it to my advantage."

"Yep, there are no useless emotions. Just don't let them work against you. Fear, sadness, anger, are all normal, but it's the choices we make because of these feelings that tell us who we really are."

"But even the purest of us have gotten lost in our emotions and done things we regret…Why don't we talk about redemption."

A simple topic for Goku, who was a big believer in second chances, "I'll give anyone who wants to change a chance."

"Anyone, no matter what they've done?"

"Sure, whatever they did is in the past. And I'd rather have more allies than enemies, wouldn't you?"

"…I…suppose so."

* * *

Diana showed her usual poise when approaching her mother in the royal palace. She heard the queen wanted to speak with her but chose to visit the Saiyan first. For his safety and her curiosity, she needed to check on him. However, there was the slightest regret as she reached the Queen of Amazons. Surely her mother couldn't have known?

"Good afternoon, Diana."

"Good afternoon, Mother."

"Diana, you've been rather distant lately. Is everything alright?"

"Yes mother, I just needed time to myself."

Like her daughter, Hippolyta was straightforward, "You're still angry at me, aren't you?"

Diana was caught off guard, but in a good way. She could handle this discussion, "No. Not anymore. You've given me permission to go to man's world. I just thought you'd be proud of me becoming Wonder Woman, not resent it."

"I don't resent it…You'll be leaving the safety of the island and…I just worry."

Diana saw the sadness in her eyes and held her hands in her own, "Mother, trust in the destiny the Gods have given me."

The reassured Hippolyta looked to her daughter, "I am. Now I want you to go Wonder Woman. I will not shield you from the world. I have faith in the Gods. I have faith in you."

Diana had gotten the approval she needed. Her mother's true blessing. She could've left the island the day she won the title of Wonder Woman, but she needed the person she respected the most to believe in her. The mental chains keeping her on the island disappeared.

While leaving the royal palace, Diana passed Artemis. The red headed Amazon wasn't pleased to see Diana, "The princess is still here? Too scared to venture off to man's world? Not surprising, we all know who should've been Wonder Woman."

Diana smirked, "You were given a chance in the contest. You lost to me…easily. And funny you should mention man's world, I was just leaving. I'm off on an adventure you could only dream of."

Artemis was seething with jealousy and rage but was called out by the Queen before she could respond.

"Artemis, I wish to speak to you." Hippolyta stood at the top of the stairs leading into the royal palace and watched the exchange. The faces of the two Amazons let her know things were close to getting out of control.

Artemis bowed, and continued up the stairs, "Yes, my queen."

* * *

Diana began her adventure into man's world with a smile, happy that that her journey no longer brought her mother distress. Wearing her red top and blue bikini bottoms, she was in full Wonder Woman attire.

She spent the day flying over the world, taking it all in. From east to west, she barely had time to conclude her thoughts on one culture before anxiously moving on to the next. She even found herself in Antarctica, which was mostly empty. The cold temperature wouldn't freeze her skin, but she could feel the breeze and loved the calmness of the continent. Things weren't busy here like the rest of the world. Diana reduced her speed when leaving, giving herself a chance to collect her thoughts while the world was still.

 _The world is so big._ She looked into the sky, _I can only imagine the rest of the universe._

She fantasized about traveling the universe, meeting all types of strange lifeforms. Her daydreams also included a companion, Goku. They would fight together, help those in need, and discover all life has to offer.

As she made her way back to a more populated area, she continued to think about the Saiyan. She made sure to bring him more than enough food, but she wondered what he thought about when she wasn't around. For someone who's bedridden, his spirits were high.

That's when heard the screams of civilians and could feel the devastation of combat. Flying past skyscrapers into the city, she saw people try to escape the carnage being created by a man in a red and blue costume, and a man over twice his size with yellow skin.

"Who knew this pathetic planet had a being that could actually amuse me," said the yellow skinned giant.

The man with the S on his chest wasn't amused, "Look around Mongul, what's satisfying in causing this chaos."

Mongul looked around, seeing the unconscious bodies, the buildings that had collapsed, and it put a smile on his face.

"I am Mongul the conqueror. I'm disposing of this planet's trash so it can be built in my image. But by all means, Superman, do try to stop me."

Superman charged Mongul, ramming him through the street with a shoulder.

While their battle continued, Superman's ally, Batman, was getting as many people to safety as possible. Being a human, he knew his limits, and trusted Superman to best the Alien. As he was helping an elderly woman to her feet, he saw something fly by him at superhuman speed. Whatever it was, he knew he'd need to prepare for the possibility that it was another enemy.

"AHHHHHHH." Superman went flying into a building after receiving a vicious headbutt. He immediately flew at Mongul, but a boot to the face put him down once again. Mongul begin charging the energy cannon in his chest, ready to end things.

"That's enough. You will leave this planet."

Mongul turned to the voice, "Sure I will, after I've enslaved its inhabitants."

He fired the energy wave at his new challenger, but she jumped over it and kicked him in the face. After he recovered his balance, he charged and ran into an uppercut. Enraged, he threw a barrage of punches with all his strength behind them.

Diana was blocking with her bracelets, but she could feel the heavy vibration of the blows. This intensity excited her. This is what she had trained for, and she finally got the chance to unleash her power. She saw her chance, and parried the next attack, springing her own barrage of punches.

They traded blows. Mongul felt himself wearing down much faster due to his battle with Superman, and the large release of energy he had meant to use to finish the hero. But he would not allow himself to be defeated this day.

In the midst of the battle, he begun charging his energy cannon in his chest. Wonder Woman reacted just in time to catch the brunt of the attack with her bracelets, but she was sent flying, nonetheless.

There were no timeouts in battle, and before Mongul could hoard his strength for the next attack it was already happening. He was sent into the air by Superman, who was back on the attack. Mongul's best bet was to charge his energy cannon, but he wouldn't get the chance. Superman was revitalized while Mongul didn't get any time to recover.

As Mongul floated, Superman flew past him high in the sky. He then came crashing down, delivering a headbutt to the back Mongul's head. A defenseless Mongul was headed to the ground where the Amazon waited. She delivered one final kick to the conqueror's chin, knocking him unconscious.

Superman landed in front of Diana, "Thanks for the help-."

"Who are you," asked Batman who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"I am Wonder Woman."

"What are you? Where did you come from?"

Diana didn't like the aggression the man spoke with, "I am from earth. Are you two friends? I didn't see you fighting. Yet, you crawled from behind a rock, standing tall like you did something."

"Let's just calm down. She helped us," said Superman.

"I helped you. Your friend was nowhere to be seen."

Batman ignored the bait, "I am calm. She helped this time, but why? And what about the next time? There's things we need to know."

Batman grabbed the Amazon's arm, "You're coming with us."

"How dare you." Diana gave him a punch for his disrespect, knocking the caped crusader out and into a car.

Superman went to check on him, "Careful, he's human. He doesn't have superpowers."

Diana took to the sky, "He doesn't have manners either."

* * *

The Justice League headquarters was in New York City. Led by its founding members, Batman and Superman, the two heroes were looking to increase the leagues members. Superman wanted people around that he could relate to. Or were at least more friendly than Batman. In Batman's case, he wanted to keep an eye on any and all superhumans. Leading to the two in front of them. At a table sat Green Arrow and Wonder Woman.

Being human, the expert archer was the least of their worries. The Amazonian, however, kept them on edge. This past week, Diana continued her exploration of the world, helping those in need along the way. She trusted her instincts and decided to act on the feeling of being followed, which led to her crossing paths with Batman.

She'd have no problem knocking him out again but decided to take Goku's advice. While back in Themyscira, Diana told Goku of her encounters with man, and he told her that people can't earn your trust if you never give them the chance. Diana would accept the invite to their headquarters and hear them out.

"We've filled you in on all you need to know," said Batman.

Green Arrow wanted to know more, "That's it? You're not keeping secrets from us, are you? You seem the type to keep secrets."

"What do you expect? We take down bad guys," responded Batman.

Diana knew there was more to it than that, "You're forgetting the part where you watch our every move. Easier to do when we're working together, right?

Superman cut in, "We all want to do what's best for the world. That gives us something in common. Of course, we don't trust each other, we just met. Batman may not be the easiest to get along with, but you would not be here if he didn't see good in you."

He wanted to keep things positive, and he couldn't trust Batman to do that. Especially, after their first meeting. Was Batman the type to hold a grudge, who knows, but he didn't want to find out now. This was their moment to build a team.

Diana got up and started walking towards the door to the entrance, "Bringing me here shows me you mean well. This is your headquarters you've invited me to, so you obviously see more potential for me to be a friend than enemy. I won't be a stranger."

Superman breathed a sigh of relief. He was able to get some form of commitment out of Wonder Woman, which was more than enough for the moment. It was clear during the battle with Mongul that she was a powerhouse, that would greatly benefit the league.

Shortly after Wonder Woman left, Green Arrow joined the league. With additional members in the Justice League, one could say the meeting was a success. Superman was satisfied and he knew Batman was as well. After all, it was his idea.

* * *

Diana watched Goku do pushups in worry. She saw his health grow these past two months and knew he'd be leaving soon. As her first friend not from the island, she didn't want to lose him. She's learned so much from him. When it came to the world, he was an experienced outsider. He was a man of the people but could speak about them without bias.

According to him, he felt like an ordinary human male who hadn't even begun to reach the full depths of his power. Even so, he's come a long way these past two months. One day he may just decide to fly away.

"Goku, want to go for a walk?"

He stopped his exercise, "But Diana, couldn't you get in trouble if we get caught."

"All this time you've been trapped in here and you're thinking about me. I'll risk it. You need to work your muscles."

Goku was too busy imagining the fresh air on his face to ponder her motivations for letting him out.

The sun greeted them as they walked out. Diana immediately noticed the smile that appeared on his face. His relief was her own. She knew under that positive attitude, there had to be sadness or at least extreme boredom of waking up in a home not your own with nothing to do.

They walked through the fields, "So, this is your home. Thanks for letting me see it."

"It was time. You've been in that room far too long. I knew once you began to walk you would've left sooner or later. If I start letting you out, at least I can keep an eye on you."

"Nope, not until you let me, honest."

"I hope that's the first lie you've told me." They both laughed.

"How are things going with the Justice League?"

"Better. I've seen them in action, and they've earned my respect."

"Even Batman?" Diana seemed to never have anything positive to say about him. This would be the first.

"Yes. I can't deny that he'd put his life on the line if necessary. I've seen him do so many times."

Goku went a little further, "Would you say you two are friends?"

"No…but we don't have to be as long as we share the same goals. Come to think of it, I'm not particularly close with any members of the Justice League…You should join when you reach full strength. Keep me company."

Goku put a hand on his chin, "It could be a good way to keep me busy until Thaysei finds me. My power's so low he probably can't sense me. Then again, I can't sense him either. How far away could he be?"

If Goku was half as strong as Diana imagined, his strength would be welcomed in the league. However, he had a mission of his own to tend to, so whatever he planned to do while on earth would be temporary. When the time came, maybe she'd leave with him. Her attachment to the league was but so strong after all.

"Obviously you won't be living in that room forever but let me know when you plan to leave…please." It was a plea for consideration. After all their time spent together, did he see her as a companion worth keeping? Worth visiting? Or was she just someone to talk to, being the only person available.

"Of course. I'll even come back to visit if that's alright with you."

"It's not alright. I'd even say you've overstayed your welcome."

They were caught. Artemis had been watching them for an unknown amount of time.

Diana was rattled by her presence, "Artemis, what are you doing way out here?"

Artemis put a hand on her hip, "Watching you flaunt your ability to fly, I noticed you seemed to avoid the main city whenever you returned to the island. I wondered what could be so important for you to come here and see, that didn't include visiting us…I see now."

Diana needed to know what this meant, "You got your answer, and?"

Artemis smirked, "What do you think? You know the rules. I'll execute your boyfriend and bring you to your mother to continue your punishment once I'm through with you."

This is not the predicament Diana wanted to find herself in. She'd have no problem defeating Artemis, but she couldn't stop her from going back to the royal palace and telling the queen. She'd have to think of an explanation for her mother later. Now she had to protect her friend. She leapt from the ground and engaged the Amazon in combat.

Diana made Artemis stagger with a kick to the shin. Trying to attack without fully regaining her balance, caused Artemis to take an uppercut to the chin. She was able to dodge the next attack by doing a front flip over Diana and giving her a kick to the back of the head. Trying to repeat this method was a mistake, as Diana parried and landed another uppercut.

The battle excited Goku. Even if he wasn't fighting himself, just watching got his blood flowing. They were both skilled warriors and if he could, he'd challenge them both this very moment. Studying their duel, he noticed Diana was getting the advantage.

She noticed as well, and Artemis was being reminded why she was #2 and Diana was #1. That wouldn't change today. An angry Artemis through a punch with all her might, but her arm was caught. Diana kicked her in the side of the knee and in the ribs.

The kick to the knee seemed to be the most debilitating, as Artemis was having a hard time moving. The fight quickly become a beating. With the loss of her mobility, Artemis couldn't get out the way of the attacks anymore.

Diana delivered a kick to her face, and with superhuman speed, rotated around the barely conscious Artemis, giving her another kick from the other side, knocking her out.

The battle was over but now was no time to gloat. Diana quickly grabbed Goku and took to the sky.

"Goku, you can't stay here now that the other Amazons know about you."

"Figured as much." Goku was going to tell Diana to drop him off at one of his friend's house, but he didn't sense them. Not when he first arrived on earth. Not now. At first, he thought he just needed to recover, but that wasn't the case. He could sense everything else, but it was like the people he knew didn't exist. What could this mean?

* * *

"This is not a homeless shelter or a hospital. He can't stay here," said Batman.

Superman agreed, "Sorry Diana, but this place is meant for league members only."

Thinking of where she could take him, Diana brought Goku to the Justice League Headquarters and put him in a room. However, there would be no hiding this time. She would be honest with her fellow league members. Unfortunately, they weren't taking to the idea. She had to come up with something…

"I've recruited him…He can be a member of the Justice League. I brought him here to earn his trust like what you did with me."

"That's a decision we make together." Batman wanted a say in who the Justice League recruited. He wanted a say in everything.

Superman was more concerned about the usefulness of the potential new member, "Didn't you say he's sick or something? Do you even know when he'd be up and running?"

"I'd imagine soon. I've watched him get better day by day."

"What kind of powers does he have anyway," asked Batman.

Diana didn't know, but based on what they've discussed, he was a great warrior.

"You wanted heroes, he's a hero. You're both overthinking."

"And that's how I keep us safe. Making rash decisions is what children do," said Batman.

Diana held her tongue from saying something reckless. She didn't need his anger right now. "I'm a member of the Justice League just like you two. I should be allowed to make choices I believe benefit us as well. If that's reserved for you, why I am I here? If all I am is extra muscle, I can serve myself."

The intensity in the conference room continued to grow. Ideas about leadership and authority were being spread among the three league members. Eventually, they all began to lose their appetite to argue before Superman had the final say and allowed Goku to stay. A grateful Wonder Woman left and went to check on her Saiyan friend.

"Bruce, it was your idea to expand the league, I'm not sure why you suddenly changed your mind."

"Not one person gets to make that choice. It's a discussion we have together."

"And we just had that discussion. So, everything's cool now right?"

"No, everything's not _cool_. I didn't scout this man myself."

"So, the only person whose judgement you trust is your own?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

"Everything's fine, but I did tell them you'd be joining the Justice League. They wouldn't have let you stay If I told them you were just a friend who'd eat everything in arms reach."

"Thanks Diana. You've done a lot for me."

They both sat on the bed in the new room he'd be staying in. That problem was taken care of, but there was something else Diana knew she'd have to address.

"I'm sure Artemis has told my mother about you. Things could be bad for me when I return."

Goku was concerned for his friend, "How bad could it be?"

"Well, I'm definitely not bringing you back with me because that would mean the worst for you. As for me, who knows. I've broken a sacred law and lifted a hand against a fellow Amazon to protect a man."

Try as she might, she couldn't purge her mind of what awaited her when she returned to the island. Her loyalty would be questioned, and her punishment severe.


	3. Chapter 3

Goku felt the pleasure of being able to fly. It was such a delight to feel the wind against his skin. The clouds missed him. Allowing him to cut through them with no resistance. He could feel the damage he sustained fading away. It was a shock to his system, as his body was starting to remember what it was capable of. As time went by, he was unlocking more and more of his potential

Diana watched from the ground with a proud grin. She'd seen his struggle from barely being able to levitate to soaring through the sky. It's been a while, but he wasn't new to this. He made every turn as sharp as can be. He wasn't at full power, but he had enough of his abilities to feel like himself again.

Having enough thrills, he joined Diana on the grass. It had been two weeks since they left the island, and Goku couldn't help but wonder, "When are you going back?"

She instantly knew what he was referring to, "I'm not sure. I've been trying not to think about it. Don't need the stress."

Diana wasn't overly fond of the Justice League, but with Goku by her side things were much more tolerable. She was getting used to life off the island and began to wonder if she needed to go back. After all, nothing good could be waiting for her.

"Your mother's the queen. I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"In time, I hope…Don't worry yourself over it. It's not your fault."

Goku was feeling some blame, "I can't help but feel responsible. I don't wanna ruin your relationship with your people."

"Responsible for what? Accidentally landing on the island. Making no trouble while healing your wounds. Befriending me? You haven't ruined my relationship with my people. It's been ruined by their own prejudice."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, "Don't think for a moment that I regret meeting you."

* * *

Batman made it onto a cruise ship that had been taken over by criminals. The clown masks they wore gave away who they were working for, Joker. The most relevant person on this cruise was Mayor Dickerson of Gotham. Batman figured he was the hostage they were there for. Sneaking through the ship, he had taken down many of the masked men, freeing hostages, but there was no sign of the mayor.

Batman was one floor from the top, hiding behind a corner. With a shotgun in hand, one of the hired thugs patrolling the ship walked by and took an elbow to the throat. Dropping the weapon, he was put in a chokehold. The man lost consciousness, with Batman continuing up the ship.

Approaching the deck, Batman spotted several groups of hostages, tied up in circles with bags over their heads. While contemplated how to dispatch of the four gunmen watching them, he heard them speak.

"Check the lower levels. I haven't heard from any of the guys down there in a while."

"I told you those cheap walkie talkies were only good for two-way communication. Too many people on one server screws things up," said another.

"Better that then trying to get a cellphone signal out here, eh? Now get your ass down there and see what's going on."

Batman jumped over the railing, hanging off where he couldn't be seen. He waited for the gunmen to pass by before quietly climbing up and pouncing on him.

The longer he waited, the longer the hostages were in danger. He couldn't wait for the gunmen to walk down to his level one by one. That's if they were stupid enough to do so. He had to take the aggressive approach. With two smoke bombs in hand, he activated his thermal vision, and rushed the deck. He threw the smoke bombs at the remaining thugs, blinding their vision.

He punched one in the face, taking his shotgun, and knocking him over the head with it. Pulling out a batarang, he threw it at the hands of another, making him drop his gun. The blind crook started feeling at his feet for his weapon but was met with a boot to the face.

The last thug held out two pistols, pointing them in the direction where he thought he heard his comrades go down. He shot his pistols, hoping by luck to hit the caped crusader. The idiot could've hit a hostage, shooting blindly like that. Batman made his move, sweeping his legs from underneath him, knocking him out with hammer fists to the face.

When the smoke cleared, he began taking the bags off the hostages. The mayor was nowhere to be found. He went to the only room he hadn't checked, the captain's quarters. It was empty, but the Joker was expecting him. There was a television with a note that read "Batman" taped to it. He turned it on and found Mayor Dickerson. He was tied up along with some other politicians in the mayor's office.

A man with white skin, wearing a purple suit appeared on screen, "Hey Bats! Right on time."

"Joker."

"That's right. What are you doing on that ship, now's no time for a vacation," asked the sarcastic clown?

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Just checking in with the mayor. He hasn't been returning my calls." Joker began playing with the mayor's cheeks. "This wouldn't have been necessary if you didn't ignore my requests. All you had to do was sign off on these laws, created by yours truly, and you could've been mayor for a very long time."

Joker held up some documents, "Look at this, complete anarchy for the citizens of Gotham. Oh, and another favorite of mine. Make the first day of each month Joker Day, in honor of the clown prince. After all I've done for this city, I don't think that's asking for too much."

"Joker..."

"I know, I know. You wanted a Batman day too. But don't worry, when I'm mayor…"

"Joker let them go."

Joker started pouring gasoline around the politicians, "No can do, Batman. I've got to save this city. If that means getting rid some corrupt politicians, that's what I'll do."

The psychotic clown lit a match, setting the office on fire.

"Dammit Joker!" Batman rushed back to Gotham.

* * *

Everyone died in the fire. Such a shame. Mayor Dickerson was a good man. Unlike the corrupt mayor who came before him, Dickerson was trying to help the city. Unfortunately, that's an automatic target on your back in Gotham.

Batman arrived only to see the building in flames. The Joker had gone too far. Then again, the Joker always went too far. It was moments like these where Batman questioned his code. Just one time. One life to save many. But he couldn't do it. Not even to him. However, a few missing teeth wouldn't kill him.

A week later, Batman left the mask at home. Bruce Wayne had a meeting to attend. After finishing his business, Bruce walked out of Wayne Enterprises and on his way to his limo, saw a flyer with green writing.

"Mayor Joker wants to create a better Gotham, but he needs your help to do so. First, we need to get rid of the elderly. They're old Gotham and this is new Gotham. Kill as many people that are 75 and up as you can. There's a reward for whoever causes the most deaths by the end of the month."

Those flyers were put on signposts, buildings, and parked cars as far as he could see.

Bruce got in the limo. "Where to Mr. Wayne," asked the driver?

"Wendy's Diner."

On the way there, Bruce saw more flyers. They were probably being put up around the entire city. But why just 75 and up? The Joker doesn't discriminate. He pondered what the clown was up to until the end of the ride.

At Wendy's diner, two masked men ran out the store, running to the limo. One of the men went to the driver's door, "Unlock the door, before I blow your head off.?

The doors were unlocked, and the driver was tossed out. Bruce's door was opened, and he was thrown out as well. After dusting himself off, he watched the criminals escape, before walking into the diner.

The patrons were too hysterical for this to be a clean robbery. Someone had gotten hurt. And then he noticed the bloodstains. Two people lay in a booth, dead. He knew them. Same couple. Same seats. Mr. and Mrs. Fitz. The elderly couple you could find at Wendy's Diner every Monday.

* * *

The city was attacked repeatedly. The Justice League sent Wonder Woman and Goku to investigate. They were in Corpus Christi, Texas where a man dubbed "The Maniac" had been rampaging.

Walking through the empty city, they both were able to avoid the building that came crashing down. Floating above the rubble, Goku caught a missile that was launched his way. He easily redirected it to the sky where it exploded.

"Two heroes with real power. This'll be fun."

Diana and Goku saw a man holding a rocket launcher on a building nearby. He was shirtless with yellow cargo pants, and a yellow mask that covered the bottom half of his face.

"Crazy enough to challenge us, I take it you're the maniac," said Wonder Woman

Unbothered by the falling building or the rocket that was shot at him, Goku curiously approached the man, "No one's here but us. Why keep destroying an empty city?"

"I'm the "Maniac" …No, I just wanted to make enough noise to lure out some heroes. I've heard of Wonder Girl over there. Never any mention of you, but the way you stopped that rocket I'd say you're quite the powerhouse."

Wonder Woman landed on the building next to Goku, "Lure us out? Well, we're here. So, what's the trap?"

The maniac pulled out a syringe, "No trap needed. I'm gonna squash you myself."

He injected himself with something and began to grow. The muscles in his body swelled to unnatural proportions.

Diana's seen this transformation before. "He's injected himself with a venom like substance. I've fought against it before while helping Batman in Gotham."

Goku didn't look impressed, and he certainly wasn't scared. "And it's supposed to make you stronger?"

"Whatever gave you that idea," responded Diana sarcastically.

The relentless attack from the maniac did little to excite the two warriors. He attacked and he missed…a lot. Aware of how silly he was made to look, he became frustrated. As if he wasn't sloppy enough, his anger made things worse. So, focused on landing a blow, he didn't see the elbow that Goku shot to his stomach. That pain was accompanied by a kick to the jaw by Wonder Woman.

The maniac hit the ground, wondering what was happening. "Why? This new strain of venom was supposed to turn me into a God."

It was then that he realized he was tricked. The person who had given him the "special" venom had used him as a pawn to draw out the Justice League. They were surely watching. He cursed them to himself as the dose of regular venom ran out. He shrunk back to his natural state and lost consciousness.

A rather uneventful fight, Goku was thinking about his next meal while Wonder Woman pondered what this could lead to.

"He said he was trying to lure us out, but why? He was at least familiar with me, so he should've known being powered up by Venom wouldn't be enough."

"Well, he is the "Maniac," so he probably didn't put much thought into this."

Diana wasn't buying the whole maniac talk, "No, he said it himself. He terrorized a city and rather than moving on to the next, he turned this place into a bomb site looking for attention. When we showed up, he was confident and expected to best us."

"He didn't count on me being here, and he underestimated you. He must've thought that venom stuff was gonna make him much stronger than it did."

"There's that…But there's something bigger to consider. Since joining the Justice League, I've kicked open a lot of doors and no matter who was on the other side, they were at least caught off guard for a moment or two. Our unconscious friend wasn't surprised, because he anticipated us. This was an assassination mission meant for us. Let's hope this isn't the beginning of villains targeting heroes.

On a broken building nearby, a lady on a phone watched the two heroes. "He was defeated, unsurprisingly. I told him the newly developed venom would turn him into Superman. Like we would give an idiot such power. It was the normal everyday dose of venom anyone can get their hands on. Still, he was powered up enough that it would take a metahuman to stop him, which makes this mission a success. We've learned the Justice League has at least one other superhuman on the team. We know a little more about them and they know nothing about us."

* * *

It seems Diana was on to something. Goku and herself weren't the only ones who were baited into action. Back at the Justice League headquarters, they joined the other league members who shared their stories about being led into traps.

Batman sat at the end of the conference table, "We've all been targeted around the same time. That's no coincidence. It's fear. Fear of what we're capable of."

"You're right. The league has gotten too popular and too powerful. It's no doubt making our enemies uncomfortable," said Superman.

"We've been rounding up criminals at a high rate," said Diana. "They ought to be scared."

Green Arrow added, "I'm not worried about us as much as I'm worried about the innocent people that are going to get caught up in this. If they're trapped in a war between good and evil, there will be casualties."

"Just remember, when someone's back is against the wall, that's when they lash out the hardest. Anything's game. Be extra careful, and treat every confrontation as a potential ambush," said Batman.

Everyone can be made to be vulnerable. This meeting was about acknowledging that no matter how smart or powerful you are, you'll fail the mission and worse, lose your life if you let your ego get the best of you.

The Justice League was more than just a group of superheroes. Batman and Superman patrolled their cities long before they decided to come together as a team. The Justice League was a statement. A statement to all evildoers that no evil deeds will go unpunished. But the Justice League was fresh, and the balance of power wasn't entirely in their favor. Those of the criminal underworld knew if the Justice League went unchallenged that balance could potentially fall completely into the enemy's hands, irreversible for the foreseeable future.

* * *

Goku had flown over the world and realized…this wasn't his planet Earth. At first, he thought he couldn't sense his friends because he was still recovering. However, he knew he was well enough for that to not be the case, and upon regaining his flight, checked what should have been spots where his friends lived.

It was almost midnight in the part of the world he and Diana were in.

"Goku, I'm sure the world as you know it still exists. Just not here."

"Yea, when I fought Majin Buu, I did get sucked into some kind of black hole. I figured I had been returned to earth somehow. Everything seemed normal and it is. It's just different."

Goku was thinking about what this could mean. If he was in a different world, how would he get back to his? Was it even possible? Ever the adventurer, Goku normally wouldn't be against traveling the universe and beyond. That just meant more opportunities to fight strong people. But he had unfinished business. He wondered how Thaysei and the Namekians were doing

Lost in his thoughts, he paid no attention to Diana wrapping her arm around his. She was enjoying their walk through the city. Everyone was asleep. It was so calm. A calmness that she only felt when soaring over the clouds.

Being a member of the Justice League made her a celebrity. Walking amongst the people was always met with cameras, autographs, and questions. It was overwhelming in the beginning, but she was learning to get used to it. It was either that or staying at headquarters all day staring at the wall.

She stared at the Saiyan with a light smile. That's how things were until she brought him along.

"Living here isn't so bad is it?"

Goku snapped out of it, "Oh no, it's not like I'm in a rush to leave or anything. But I will have to leave at some point, I'm just wandering how?"

Him leaving saddened her. Even more so now, than it did when they were on Themyscira. She would be emotionally alone without him. There was no one else she felt comfortable talking to about everything. Growing up, she had her mother, but she was out of the picture for the time being.

She spotted one place that was still open, "Phoenix Landing."

"Goku, Let's see what's going on in there."

The Amazon carried him through the doors before he could respond. While she wasn't in the mood for mingling, she wanted to lighten up the mood. Him thinking about leaving, and her loathing the idea was not how she wanted to end the night.

"Holy shit, it's Wonder Woman!"

The place went silent.

A middle-aged man with a tucked in button up white shirt, nervously approached the duo.

"W-welcome to Phoenix Landing. I'm the owner, Sam Gallows. You can sit at the bar…or a table. Which ever you prefer. Drinks on the house."

Diana led the way, walking past the owner to the bar, "Thank You."

The excited bartender rushed over to take their order, "Wow, I'm such a big fan of yours, Wonder Woman! I'm Sally! What can I get you and your friend?"

"Water."

"Sports drink."

Sally bit her lip, concealing her laughter, "You two have never been to a bar before, have you?"

"Uh-uh."

"Nope."

"Hmm, well let me see if I can help you out," said the young bartender. "Is this a romantic evening?"

Diana blushed

Goku leaned in, "Sure…"

Diana blushed furiously

"…If that means we get to taste romance, why not? I've never tried romance before. Sounds sweet."

Sally looked back and forth between the pair, "Ohhhh, I see. I got something in mind."

She winked at Diana, before turning to find the right drink.

"Hey Diana…"

She looked at her friend at the corner of her eyes.

"You ever try romance before?"

She slowly shook her head, "Nope, can't say that I have. But I'm looking forward to it."

Sally returned, putting down two drinks, "Alizé Wild Passion. Remember, it's on the house. Those glasses get empty, don't worry, I'm keeping the refills coming."

While Diana wisely took a sip, Goku was more proactive, downing his drink.

"Fruity. Sour…Bitter." His face altered with each word, physically expressing the taste.

Having only explored her own, Diana gave her first impressions, "Not bad…Bitter…But not bad."

That was their first drink of the night. The first of many. Sally made sure their glasses stayed full, as promised. They didn't mind. The taste got better and better.

A young man approached, "Hey…um…Wonder Woman…"

"That I am!" She cut him off.

"Yeah…I know you're with someone, but I wasn't sure if you were _with_ him or not. And…I just wanted to know if maybe you wanted to dance?"

A loud gasp was heard, "Wilbert Henry! I go to the bathroom for two minutes and you're talking to another woman."

He followed the upset woman out the bar, "Marge, you gotta understand. It's Wonder Woman!"

Diana and Goku laughed until she fell out her chair. Goku helped her up.

"Why thank you, Goku. You're such a gentleman."

She clumsily fell into him, now face to face. It wasn't the beer goggles fooling Diana. He really was beautiful. So handsome it was unreal. But feeling his fruity alcohol laced breath caress her face assured her he was real. This moment was real.

"A dance is a good idea, let's do it."

She pulled him to the dance floor. They danced closely and slowly. As romantic as it was, it also helped them keep their balance.

She bumped their foreheads together

"Ow." They both giggled like children.

If everyone in the bar wasn't as drunk as they were, all the attention would've been on them. Not that they cared. The combination of music and their drunkenness had them in their own world. And it was reserved for two. You could see them, sure. But you couldn't feel their connection. It was unique. Nothing to do with Amazon or Saiyan. There were of different people. Of different worlds. This was a connection of the spirit.

Heads still attached, Diana moved Goku's hands from her waist to her hips and closed her eyes. They wiggled back and forth. It wasn't much, but it was together. Diana was a bold woman, who didn't need liquor to give her the courage to express her feelings. However, to express your feelings you can't be confused by them. You must understand them. Be honest about them.

That's what the alcohol did for her. It cut through the denials, the uncertainties, and the unknown. Only truth remained. The truth is, she was in love. Unfortunately, there's another affect alcohol has on the body that would consume this moment forever. Neither Diana nor Goku would remember what happened this night.


	4. Chapter 4

A night to remember wasn't remembered. How does that happen? Throw liquor into the mix. Add a little more. A little more. Until a little becomes a lot. And a lot becomes too much. If the night wasn't remembered, the next day usually was. There's often a weirdly entertaining story about waking up in a stranger's house. A bed not your own. Opening your eyes to the person you've had a crush on for years or to the one you swore never had a chance. Something so risqué is an obvious hint to what went on the previous night.

It can be less obvious. Not so provocative or suggestive. Clues that offer little insight. What was a clue and what was your imagination? Diana would have to decide for herself, when she woke up in an unconventional place.

Cold and solid was the floor she woke up on. Inconsistent with the comfort she normally slept in, she was away from the soft bed and pillows she'd usually hug to sleep. She was in the kitchen inside of headquarters. The soggy substance she wiped off her face, was a piece of bread covered with mayonnaise. Looking around, she was surrounded by bread, meat, and cheese. Her head hurt trying to remember what happened last night. She remembered walking through town with Goku and that was it.

Speaking of which, "Goku."

She got up slowly. Whatever happened last night left her feeling woozy. Leaning against the counter with her hands covering her face, she waited a moment for her head to stop spinning. When she removed them, she saw the mess that had been made. There were finished and unfinished sandwiches everywhere.

If she ever saw a scene like this, she would be sure Goku was the culprit. But she was the one covered in ham and cheese. Grabbing the paper towels, she rid herself of the slimy food substance on her face. Feeling icky, she probably looked worse. She would avoid all mirrors until after she showered. Leaving the kitchen, she walked through the lounge area finding her Saiyan friend. He was sleeping on one of the couches. Half a sandwich resting on his chest, a plate of sandwiches on the table before him.

 _I woke up covered in food. So, we were hungry, or at least he was. I know he can eat, so that explains the sandwich buffet. Doesn't explain why I can't remember, though. Could someone had broken in and did something to us? Hypnosis? No, if someone was going to mind control us, it would probably be for something more sinister than excess calories. Could I have been sleepwalking?_

She chuckled at the thought.

 _We take turns cooking, but I can't imagine having subconscious instincts to make him food…Or could I? Now that I think about it, I don't mind cooking for him. If anything, I'm starting to like it. I'm not much of a cook, but I'm learning. The cooking channel is a godsend. There's nothing he doesn't eat, so he's easy to satisfy. Makes me feel like I'm making progress. However, if I was sleepwalking, he would've been able to tell. He'd have to._

Some of the theories Diana had were more bizarre than others. Hopefully, when Goku woke up, he'd tell her what happened. As for now, she had some cleaning to do.

She would start by removing the half-eaten sandwich off her friend's chest, saving him from making a bigger mess upon waking up. As she got closer, she noticed bruises around his neck going down his shirt. Even stranger was the bite mark near his shoulder. The skin was broken, and there was dried blood.

What happened here? Did he get into a fight with a beast? He's going to have quite the story to tell.

* * *

As the hot water ran down his skin and through the drain, Goku began his shower. The Saiyan was in bad shape. He felt drained and had a massive headache. When he awoke, Diana asked about last night. He didn't remember any more than she did and trying to made his head hurt. All the air freshener she sprayed didn't help either. Apparently, they had made a mess of the place, that was cleaned before he woke up.

Goku felt the bruises and bite mark he'd received. He wondered who'd given them to him. Did he get into a fight last night? If he did, the confident warrior knew the person was in more pain right now than he was. The bite mark was kind of funny. He'd been known to use his teeth to get out of holds or catch enemies by surprise. Whoever put it there, came from the same school of martial arts. Do whatever it takes.

After his shower, he'd spend no more time on it. Whatever happened, they were alive and safe. It's not like the world ended. He closed his eyes, his mind drifting to an important matter he needed to discuss with himself.

 _It's been two months. Nobody's found me yet. What if they can't? What if I'm stuck here? When I was at Diana's home, I thought this was my earth. Even though, I needed time to recover, I felt like I was where I needed to be. Now, I feel so far away. Everyone put their trust in me, and I just disappeared on them. I wonder how they're handling Majin Buu. If Thaysei and the Namekians couldn't hold him off, it's likely they've been destroyed. Along with Planet Namek._

 _That leaves me here. It's the same earth, but it's different. I like what the Justice League stands for, but I don't know if I like being a part of it. I never cared to be the people's hero, righting every single wrong in the world. If it doesn't involve a universal threat or a strong opponent, I don't want any part of it. Maybe that has to change. I owe the league for letting me stay here, but how long will I stay here? I have nowhere to go, but I've lived on my own in the woods before. If I could do it as a kid, I can do it now._

 _Then there's Diana. She threw away her life for me. Now we're both stuck in a new world trying to find our place in it. She's adjusting better than me. She was born to be a hero. She belongs in the Justice League. Do I? I was treating this like a vacation that would eventually end when it was time for me to go my own way. If that doesn't happen and I'm stuck here, is this what I want my life to be? Taking orders from Batman and Superman? Trying to earn the trust of people who will never truly trust me?_

 _I'm only here because of her. Diana sacrificed the trust of her people for my safety and comfort. I can't just leave. What kind of friend would that make me? She always talks about how I changed her life. How I showed her the good in man. That I prepared her for life off the island. Saying she learned more about the world from our talks than she ever had from anyone else. I can't leave the Justice League when I talked her into joining the Justice League. I owe it to her to try to make this work._

* * *

"Sounds like you two had a good time."

Wonder Woman and Green Arrow had returned to headquarters after another day of serving justice. Goku, who wasn't feeling well, stayed home. While chatting in the lounge area, Diana told Oliver about their unusual morning.

"What do you mean by that," questioned Diana.

Oliver walked around her, elbow bumping her arm, "You know what I mean. Outside of the food fetish, waking up next to a woman or two after a night of partying with no memory of what happened the previous night is nothing new to me."

Diana was shocked, "You think we got intimate?"

"Uh, yeah…That's not a surprise is it? Aren't you two a couple?"

Diana was frozen. Her face. Her silence. Spoke volumes.

Oliver, who was leaning against the counter, stood up.

"Oh my…You really are surprised. I thought you were feigning ignorance on purpose. Telling me you had a special night without going into detail. Wow, I'm not sure how you couldn't come up with that unless…you two aren't a couple. Well, if that's the case, surely the hickeys and love bite gave it away."

 _Hickeys…Love bite…_

Diana was in a trance, taking in his words.

 _Could we have? No. I don't like him that way. Do I? We're just friends. Right?_

For the first time, Diana questioned if she wanted Goku to be more than a friend. She was embarrassed. Not of him, but of the idea that she had these feelings and didn't know. If this was the case, how obvious did she make it? Does he feel the same way?

Oliver woke her from the stupor she had fell into, "Remember Diana, this is just my theory on what happened. No one really knows, as long as you two can't remember. You could've done anything and who knows how many people were involved. Hell, it could've been another woman sucking on Goku's neck."

Diana had a terrified look on her face. That look turned into rage.

 _Another woman_

Her eyes narrowed.

 _Another…Woman_

She squeezed her fist so hard they started shaking.

 _Another woman with my man._

And in an instant, every muscle relaxed.

 _Did I just say that?_

Diana felt the fury. The envy. The pain of another woman catching his eyes. And in that moment, it was clear. She knew how she felt about the Saiyan. Her feelings were deep and intense. This revelation scared her. She had the power to change the world. Yet, with all that strength, she couldn't make him love her. He could feel the same or he could not. It's possible that he didn't and that was frightening.

Both heroes turned their heads as Batman walked in.

"Where's Goku?"

* * *

Looking over the city, one half of the Justice League were ready to take action. Goku and Wonder Woman were helping Batman patrol Gotham. Batman initially only asked Goku to join him. He wanted to get a feel for the warrior. What he was capable of. Where his thoughts lie. It bothered him that he didn't recruit the alien. A Saiyan? Batman could find no info on such species.

Diana trusted him. But what did he do to earn that trust? Could she be blinded by an attraction to him? Of course, she was. The love marks on his neck revealed the true extent of their relationship. Batman wouldn't get the quality time he wanted. When he asked Goku, Diana insisted she come as well.

Diana knew Batman was rather aloof. He valued the league but didn't usually seek help with Gotham. He knew that city like the back of his hand and had been fighting crime for years. Why out of the blue ask Goku to come? Whatever the reason, she didn't want him to spoil Goku's feelings towards the Justice League like he initially did for her. Besides, she really liked being by Goku's side. Now that she was honest about her feelings for the Saiyan, she knew why.

Batman lead them to the circus. It had closed for the night about two hours earlier. He had got a tip that since the circus had been in town, many crime lords had been doing business with the owner. Apparently, this circus has two ways of making money. They'd come into town, perform during the day, and at night, do deals with the mafia or whoever was interested in drugs and firearms.

They followed him to a large tent. The light that was coming from inside confirmed this was the meeting spot. The surrounding trucks and limos gave Batman an idea of how many men they were up against. The singular entrance with no way to view the inside would usually have Batman biding his time, capturing the boss and alerting the police to deal with the henchmen. Fortunately, he had two superhumans with him. Letting them start the fight and cleaning up the leftovers would make for a quick night.

* * *

A lot of grins could be seen inside the tent. The exchange had been successful. The circus owner had his employees collect the briefcases full of money, as it was about time to end the night, and rest for tomorrow's show. His employees were still in uniform. Mines who still had on face paint. Acrobats still in spandex. Elephant tamers in jumpsuits. They obviously worked for the circus and were all in on collecting overtime.

Opposite the circus team were the buyers. Gangsters who look as you'd expect. However, the leader stuck out, and if his colors were lighter, he could've been mistaken for one of the performers. A midget wearing a tuxedo, top hat, and monocle. His small chubby form could've fit in perfectly with a circus. Especially, considering he had a nose that was naturally shaped like a bird. He even had the perfect stage name, the Penguin.

He inspected his newly purchased Ak47, "Now this here is quality. Any ideas when you'll be coming back to Gotham?"

"Not for a long time. We still have lots of cities to visit on our tour. Besides, we're sold out on weapons thanks to you. However, if you're interested in drugs, we have plenty we're willing to sell," said the Owner.

"Maybe next time." Penguin was happy to hear they were out of weapons. It was his plan to buy them all, exhausting their supply for the remainder of time they were in Gotham. He was currently in a gang war with Black Mask and didn't want any other guns going into the enemy's hands.

When he heard of a circus that worked as a weapons dealer afterhours was coming into town, he knew he had to take this opportunity. A third party from outside of Gotham that couldn't care less what happened to this city. It was one of the rare times where he could do business without having to worry about being backstabbed or owing a favor. With both buyers and sellers satisfied, they were ready to move on when their night was ruined by the faces of two superheroes.

They didn't recognize Goku, but they knew of the power and heroics of Wonder Woman. Batman was hard enough to deal with, but Wonder Woman was on a whole other level.

Penguins goons were on edge. Some were downright panicking. For their business meeting to be interrupted by a Justice League member, it was likely that Batman wasn't far behind.

Penguin had heard about Wonder Woman's power, and with his luck, her spiky haired friend was just as strong.

Controlling his building anger, Penguin ordered his men, "Listen men, have you forgotten why we're here? We have guns, lots of them. Grab a gun and give are unwanted guests an early grave!"

More out of fear than loyalty, Penguin's thugs started shooting. Wonder Woman blocked the bullets with her bracelets while casually approaching and taking down Penguin's men. Goku ignored the bullets altogether, knocking the henchmen out with light punches and kicks.

To Penguin, this was just as expected. The circus owner and his workers had the right idea. They had used the commotion to escape. Now it was his turn. Upon exiting the tent, he saw them unconscious. The two heroes that were currently dispatching his men weren't alone. He then felt a familiar shadow loom over him.

* * *

The sounds of so many handcuffs clicking was its own orchestra. The Gotham Police had arrived, arresting Penguin, his men, and the circus employees.

"Good job, Batman. You can consider this their final act. Now, what are we going to do about the animals?"

"I'll leave that to you."

Commissioner Gordon is one of Batman's most trusted allies. In a city run on criminal activity and corruption, James Gordon's duty was to bring justice. Not just by title. It was in his heart. And so, tonight like many others before, Batman did his job, and Gordon did his, clean up.

Batman approached the two leaguers who were enjoying their time together as always.

"Good work, you two. We're done for the night."

"What about the animals," asked Goku.

"I'm sure animal control are on their way. There's no more need for us here."

"We can make it back to headquarters on our own. Goodnight, Batman."

Can you leave already, is what Diana really wanted to say.

Goku too, said his goodbyes, "Night, Batman."

Batmen went on his way, which probably means he'd keep patrolling Gotham. He also sensed and annoyance in Wonder Woman. He had become a third wheel on his own mission. Whatever plans the Amazon had, there would be no more interference.

She put a hand on Goku's shoulder, "Ready to go home?"

"No, you go on ahead. I'm gonna stick around."

"What for?"

"I'm going to care for the animals until whoever's picking them up gets here."

Diana grabbed his hand, "Consider this a date then."

They walked to the animal cages, seeing elephants, tigers, bears, etc. They were all awake. Some seemed frightened, likely due to the police sirens heard around the circus. Goku first opened the lion cages. He went inside, quickly befriending the big cats.

Diana watched him pet the animals softly. They enjoyed the tender strokes, rubbing against his legs, telling him not to stop.

She walked into the cage, joining him. "Have fun tonight?"

Goku watched a lion gnaw on his hand. It wasn't trying to hurt him. Just get his attention. Goku smiled at it, knowing it had to be wondering why he wasn't showing any discomfort or irritation.

He gave in and started petting the impatient creature, "I am now."

"I liked the maniac mission more," said Diana. "No grumpy Batman…Just the two of us."

"He's not so bad," responded Goku. "Besides, we just finished talking about how we need to be careful. And I wouldn't be much of a team player if I turned him down."

Diana didn't want to talk about Batman. Goku seemed to miss the "Just the two of us" comment.

She wouldn't let him miss it again. "Teamwork will be very important in the future. You and I work great together, don't you think?"

Goku looked at her, "Yeah, you're something special, Diana."

Diana blushed, but was able to return the compliment, "As are you, Goku."

Goku left the tiger cage, moving over to the elephants.

Diana followed, "It's not only your martial arts prowess that makes you special, but who you are as a man."

Goku got on one side of an elephant, rubbing its head, while she got on the other.

"I get it, and I meant the same. You're a good person with a strong sense of justice. Your strength just makes it obvious."

Staring at the handsome warrior increased Diana's heartrate. It was time. Time to see if he would let her have him.

"Yes, my strength is easy to see. What's in my heart is what you've been oblivious to."

Diana. The little girl that was too afraid to speak her true feelings. That little girl that was afraid to take the next step. The little girl that would rather run away than tempt fate. The little girl that was now frozen.

She said it. He heard it. She started. But she couldn't finish. And she couldn't take it back. She was melting. She was nothing.

Goku looked at her, now. His black eyes piercing past her blues eyes, sending a shock to her soul. That jolt to her spirit brought her back from oblivion. As something new? No, she wasn't reborn. She's what she's always been. She wasn't a little girl. She was a woman.

A woman who never backed down. A woman who feared nothing. A woman who would always speak her true. She was Diana of Themyscira. And as she looked back into those charming eyes, her desire to have him grew too powerful to keep hidden inside.

"I can't blame you. It's been speaking and even I've been deaf to it. I've spent as much time as possible by your side. Fighting together. Eating together. Living together. And I've loved every second of it. I love it so much, it's no longer enough... And I need more…I need what comes next."

Diana put her hand over her heart.

"This is what I want. Please…give it to me."

Diana closed her eyes and went in for a kiss. It was rough and sloppy. Maybe the Saiyan had never kissed a woman before, but even then, his technique was awful. She didn't know if he was trying to kiss her or eat her face. It went from sloppy to comical as she felt him go along her cheek to her nose, over an eye, down her hair. She giggled at the sensation and at how tragic a kisser he was, before his lips settled back over her own. While the Amazon wasn't a pro, she had more of an idea of what she was doing than he did. She knew, they'd have a lifetime to perfect their skills and she was looking forward to it.

When she opened her eyes, it was evident that she knew less about the art of kissing than she believed. She didn't know how it was supposed to feel any more than he did. She hadn't kissed a man in her life, and tonight wouldn't be the first time.

The kiss that she thought she was sharing with the man she loved, was being shared with the nostrils of another mammal. Slowly ending the romantic embrace between Amazon and elephant, Diana blushed with embarrassment. Embarrassment that only got worse when she looked at the Saiyan who was just as red as her, trying desperately to hold in his laughter.

She turned her head, crossed her arms, and pretended to pout. Goku saw through her faux frown, seeing the beginnings of a smile. For such a moment to end like that, she had to see the humor in it. Unable to hold it any longer, Goku laughed so hard he startled all the animals.

His laughter subsided, with Diana still refusing to look at him, "Now that you've got that out of your system…"

Goku grabbed her arm, placing it on his chest, "Do you feel that?"

She turned to see a calm seriousness on his face, "Yes."

"It doesn't beat just for me. It beats for you. And the day it stops, till the end of time, my heart will always be yours."

She got the confirmation she needed. Now able to claim him as hers, she set her eyes on his lips, "So…I can kiss you now."

 _I'm going to enjoy this._

Before Diana could lock lips with her man, that elephant, once again, began poking his nose into her affairs, literally. It started moving its long snout through the Amazon's hair and around her face.

Goku laughed once again. He had too. The dead expression on Diana's face as she stood there and let herself be fondled by the elephant was a comedy skit gone right.

"Maybe we should wait until we get home. Wouldn't want your friend to get jealous."


	5. Chapter 5

Seeing the explosion on screen was like watching a movie. However, this was real, putting a wide grin on the Joker's face. Sitting in a warehouse surrounded by henchmen, he turned to face the winner of the challenge.

"That was a fantastic video! Blowing up the biggest nursing home in Gotham with proof to boot!

You are. The winner."

The man in front of him was sweating bullets. Joker had been uncharacteristically cordial, but his reputation and overall creepiness usurped his friendly demeanor. He wasn't proud of what he did, but he needed the money. Reaching for the briefcase, the Joker put his hand on top of it.

"Before you go, I'm curious. What inspired you to do this? You don't look like the top to go blowing up buildings for fun."

"My son…My son has been in and out of the hospital for years. We're doing everything we can to treat his condition, but money's running low. I did this to save him."

When the man left, Joker leaned back into his chair with a smile. His plan had worked.

 _I'm such a maniacal genius. People who call themselves good, are just as selfish as the people they call bad. All you have to do is take advantage of that selfishness. Make them think their lives are more important than the next. I believe it's called rationalization. If I would've told them to kill as many people as possible, no one would've done it._

 _Well, some people would've. But by singling out the elderly, people could justify their actions. After all, the elderly have lived a full life. They've already turned 21 and bought their first beer. They've already bought their first car. Their first house. Had kids. Grandkids. They've done everything in this life but die. Surely, their lives aren't worth more than the life of a single mother of three who's about to get evicted. Their lives couldn't possibly by as valuable as the young man who owes $50,000 in student loans. And we'd all agree that their lives aren't as precious as the small child stuck in the hospital battling illness._

 _All people need is a reason and an opportunity. I just need to keep pushing the envelope. This time, it was their selfishness I attacked. Next time, I think I'll try retribution._

* * *

This morning, the Saiyan and Amazon duo could be found in one of the gyms inside of headquarters. They were preparing to do couples yoga. Diana needed to talk to her beloved, avoiding anything that would lead to a shortness of breath.

Goku wore his usual clothing, while she wore a black tank top and leggings. She also had her hair in a ponytail. Both had forgone their footwear.

Diana spread her legs, "Put your feet against mine…Now, give me your hands…I'm going to pull you, then you're going to pull me."

"Gotcha."

Diana began to pull, "You feeling it?"

"I'm feeling it."

"Alright, my turn."

They took turns stretching each other before moving on to the next part of their warmup.

Diana got on her stomach, "Just copy me."

She pushed her upper body off the ground, stretching her back. Goku followed, as she said.

Diana finished, getting off the ground, "I'm ready. You ready?"

"Bring it."

"Alright, for this first pose, you have to get on your back…Put your feet on my stomach, and hold me in the air…Now, grab my hands and hold the position."

Goku did everything as instructed, "We doing it right?"

"Yep"

"Seems like more stretching, only we added balance to it."

"It's more than stretching, Goku. We're bringing harmony between our minds and bodies. These poses may be physical, but they'll help us connect on a spiritual level. For the next one, you'll be doing the same thing, while I'll be doing the reverse."

"Meaning?"

"Let me down and I'll show you…This time, you're going to put your feet on my back, and hold me up by my ankles. I should stand in front of you to start."

Moving into position, Diana started to lean back, "Alright, put your feet on my back...Grab my ankles and lift me into the air…And don't drop me."

"I won't, promise."

Both proved to be highly flexible, so getting into position was easy despite this being their first try.

"You know, Goku, I've been thinking about returning to Themyscira."

"Good, it's about time."

"Yes, it is. Let me down. Time for the next pose…Let's see if you can do this one. Put your legs behind your head…Impressive, but your feet don't need to be touching the ground. Hold them in the air…Great, I'm going to face the opposite way. Grab my hands and hold me in the air…Now, I'll stretch my legs out, and…voila. I'm actually not nervous about going home anymore."

"You shouldn't be. She may be your queen, but she's your mother first. She's probably more worried than angry."

"Yeah…I want to tell her about us."

"Is that something she needs to know?"

Diana pushed herself to the ground, "For everything to go according to plan, yes. If you're worried about her reaction, don't. If she disapproves, so be it. I just want her to know the truth. Get into a pushup position. I'll do the rest."

Doing a handstand in front of her partner, she lowered her legs until her feet were resting on his butt. They were now face to face.

"What is your plan?"

Diana smiled, "I want to tell my mother about us. I want her to accept our relationship, and I want to get married on Themyscira."

Goku was caught off guard.

 _Marriage? It hasn't been a month. I guess, that's something I would've considered down the line, but I'm fine with what we are now._

Being mere inches from him, Diana couldn't miss the troubled expression on Goku's face, no matter how slight. She also felt his body fall out of a relaxed state, courtesy of the connection built through yoga.

"Is something wrong, my love?"

"I think you're throwing a lot at her. You met a guy. You love that guy. You want to marry that guy. How's she supposed to take that?"

"Like I said, if she disapproves, our relationship goes on."

"Don't," She closed what little distance there was between them and kissed him.

"Worry," She gave him another kiss, just as tenderly.

"About it," She held the last kiss for some time.

* * *

"Sir, you have mail."

Batman sat at his supercomputer, investigating a man by the name of Charles Monroe. He was one of the suspects that could've been responsible for blowing up Gotham's Senior Care Center.

"I'll get it later, Alfred. Can you put it on my desk?"

Alfred Pennyworth had been an integral part of Batman's life. The butler of the Wayne family became Bruce Wayne's legal guardian, after the death of his parents. He was on the short list of people Bruce trusted. One of the few people who have been inside Batman's base of operations, the Batcave.

"Master Bruce, this may be something Batman needs to look at."

Looking at the pamphlet Alfred held out, he read the cover written in green text.

"Mayor Joker needs your help ridding Gotham of the corruption that's plagued the city for so long."

Opening the booklet, he saw a picture of a policeman for Gotham City's Police Department. Underneath was the label "Crooked." The page then goes on to list innocent people the cop had framed and how.

Drug planting. DNA misuse. Evidence manipulation.

This was followed by a bounty that had been placed on the officer. Turning through the pages, there were dozens of crooked cops listed, along with their crimes and bounties. This was going to get ugly. Not only were the career criminals in it for the money going to be hunting these officers, but the everyday law-abiding citizen who had a family member or friend that were screwed by these corrupt cops would as well.

When Batman closed the pamphlet, Alfred picked his brain, "What do you think his plan is."

"I know Joker. He doesn't give a damn about justice or ending the corruption in Gotham. He wants to pile up as many bodies as possible. Since, he's one person, he's using the citizens of Gotham to help do his dirty work."

"Or maybe he's trying to proof something."

"Proof what and to who?"

Alfred began walking out the Batcave, "I'll leave that to you to figure out."

* * *

Driving at insane speeds, but with expert handling, there wasn't a maniac behind the wheel. There was a controlled mind, concentrating as if on the kind of stimulant that keeps a person up for days on end. Batman had thought of multiple ways to manipulate several possible scenarios he could be faced with to his advantage.

He spotted the car he was following. As he got close, he found the two people he was looking for. Jumping out the Batmobile, he made his plea.

"Janice, don't do this."

Thunder rumbled across the sky. Usually, the perfect backdrop to the Caped Crusader's dark and intimidating presence. Now, he wanted to be anything but.

Janice had her gun pointed at Officer James Crane. She had kidnapped him at gun point, making him drive to a grassy plain.

Crying and shaking, she wasn't a murderer, but she wanted vengeance.

"Batman…this piece of shit set up my son!"

The corrupt officer sat with his knees in the dirt, wanting to beg for forgiveness, but was so frightened, he couldn't let out more than incoherent mumbling.

Batman stepped a little closer, "I know why you're upset. But you don't want to go down this road. You don't want this on your conscience."

"My son is not a rapist. But I know who is. It's you. You raped that little girl…and you framed my son."

She cocked the gun.

Batman stepped a little closer. Almost close enough to act, "We can have him released. Your son can be free again."

"Do you know what they do to child molesters in prison? My son died in there, Batman. He was murdered. You know why, because the rape of a child is so deplorable it even makes the most dangerous criminals sick to their stomachs. It's too late even for you to save him."

Thunder, once again, roared through the sky. Batman needed the interruption to think about his next move. He had a plan for several scenarios. What he would say to calm her down. What he would say to earn her trust. They all involved her son. His freedom was the key. Unfortunately, he could no longer be free in this world. In his haste to track them down, Batman didn't have time to investigate the case to know he had been murdered.

So, how could he bargain with her to put the gun down? How could he tell her to trust the system that already failed her in the worst way? No one should die. That was his code, not hers. When the thunderclap ended, he still hadn't come up with the right words. All he could hope for now, was to get close enough to make a move, but he was too late.

It was too late for her son, and it was too late for officer James. Janice pulled the triggered.

Batman reached out, "No!"

The bullet was placed perfectly in the center of the officer's head. Janice dropped the gun. While tears came down her eyes, she was no longer sobbing. Justice had been served. If her son's life was cut short, his had to be as well.

Batman pulled his arm back. His head hanging low, he knew this would continue. People who had always lived good and respectful lives would be out seeking revenge. Revenge against people that most would say had it coming. Corrupt cops are some of the most rotten pieces of filth the world had to offer. And he had to try to save them.

* * *

With an arm resting over her partner's chest, Diana slept with a smile. Every day was the best day of her life, and it was all become of him. The couple laid in Goku's room, which was now their room.

But, only one of them was sleeping peacefully this night. Goku was awake, his mind on the woman who slept so close he could feel her breath on his face. Things were going well in their relationship, but when Diana said she was returning to Themyscira, Goku got to thinking. He expected her to go back eventually and championed the idea. It was the reason for her trip that made the Saiyan restless.

Slowing getting out of bed, making sure not to wake the Amazon, Goku quietly left the room. He found himself on the roof, staring into space.

 _Diana says she wants to go home and tell her mother about us. Says she wants to get married on Themyscira. I'm starting to understand how serious this thing called love is. The day I gave her my heart, I was being a little selfish. I accepted that there's a chance this may be my permanent home and wanted to go all in on starting a new life. When Diana told me how she felt, I thought, go for it, why not? It was the start to me looking forward and embracing this world as my own._

 _But taking advantage of her feelings so I can feel like I belong isn't right. It's not that I don't like her, I do. My feelings just aren't as strong. She's in love with me, and I'm learning to love her. I don't regret our time together. I like when we hug. When we kiss. But those are things I could do with anyone. When she looks at me, I can see it in her eyes that she only wants to do those things with me. Do I want her to be the only woman I share these moments with?_

The Saiyan spent some time debating with himself what he wanted his relationship with Diana to be, before being interrupted by the woman herself.

"Goku, is everything okay?"

He turned to see Diana, still in her pajamas.

"Yeah, just couldn't sleep."

She wrapped her arm around his, "If something's bothering you, don't hold it in. Something's wrong isn't it?"

Goku could see the worry in her face. She cared about him so much.

"Just nervous about you going back home."

"There's no need to worry. I owe it to my mother to tell her the truth. I hope she accepts us. If not, then it'll just be you and me. Nothing's going to happen to me, and I certainly won't allow anything to happen to you."

Her devotion to the Saiyan was now stronger than her bond with her people. It was only natural to feel that way about the man she knew she would mate with some day.

Goku was touched by her words. Diana showed something much more meaningful than a seductive stare, a touch of affection, or a passionate kiss. She showed loyalty. Something he knew he couldn't get from just anyone.

The warrior had never been in love. He didn't know how intense it was, or how it made you think of that special person. He thought love was saying romantic phrases and giving someone access to your body. Quite frankly, he thought love was friends with benefits.

Diana showed him what true love is. It's not about hugging and kissing. It's about having a sense of loyalty and commitment so extreme that it supersedes all other relationships in a person's life.

 _I have something else to thank her for, showing me what love is._

" _It doesn't beat just for me. It beats for you. And the day it stops, till the end of time, my heart will always be yours."_

 _It felt right to say in the moment. I was trying to be romantic. It would break her heart if I took back those words. If I took back my heart. Now that I understand true love, I hope I don't have too. I want to love her like she loves me. I'd be lying if I said my passion matched hers. But I want to go on this journey, together. I want to see how strong our bond can become._

* * *

She made it. The day was here. Themyscira, home of the Amazons. Birthplace of the princess. As Diana soared through the island, she took in its beauty. First, there was the ocean leading to the island. So clean. So clear. Seeing her reflection was like looking into a mirror. Then there were the palm trees. The leaves flowed slowly, being moved by the same wind that brushed through the sunflowers. The same wind that flowed through the Amazon's hair, making her feel at home. She missed Themyscira, and Themyscira missed her.

Flying high enough to not be seen prematurely, she lowered herself when approaching the royal palace. Thankfully, the person she needed to see was already outside and in view. The Queen sat against a pillar, aware enough to see a figure approach from the sky. Her eyes lit up as her daughter landed before her.

"Mother…"

"Diana!" Hippolyta ran to her daughter, greeting her with a hug.

Diana returned her embrace, "I missed you too, mother."

Still holding on, Hippolyta now faced her daughter, "I prayed to the Gods, you would return."

"Your prayers were answered. I suppose you want to know what I've been doing."

The queen ended the embrace, returning to her regality, "I do. Artemis told me about your fight. About the man you had on the island. Is it true?

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Two months."

The queen took no pleasure in hearing that, "You kept a man here for two months without telling me? What were you thinking?"

"That wasn't the plan. He was injured at the time."

"And you took it upon yourself to nurse him back to health? You should've told me."

"I was curious. He told me so many things. You would've taken that away from me."

"Of course. Who knows what poison he's put inside you."

"Poison?"

"Like attacking a fellow Amazon."

"I did that for his safety. You know how Artemis can be."

"Yes, Artemis…She insisted you should be punished upon your return."

Diana didn't care what Artemis thought, "That decision is not in her hands."

"Right, it's in mine. Diana of Themyscira, I hereby strip you of the title of Wonder Woman. You will no longer represent that name."

Those words stung. Diana had worked hard to become Wonder Woman, and now it was taken away from her.

"Fine, but I will not be restricted to the island. I have a life of my own now."

"I'm sure you do. Is that man still around?"

"Yes."

"And he's more than a friend?"

"Yes."

"And that's why you left the island?"

"No. I left the island to save a friend. Stayed away out of fear. Returned after he took that fear away and replaced it with love."

Hippolyta placed a hand on a pillar and stared out into the island, "He's put quite the spell on you. Tell me about him. It will help me better prepare my questions for him when we meet."

Diana was caught off guard, "You want to meet him? Why?"

"I don't expect you to leave him. I do expect that he's selfish and not to be trusted. Such is the way of man. However, if you're committed to him, I want to be sure he's committed to you."

Diana was confused as to what difference this would make, "And what happens then?"

"You didn't come here just to let me know you were alive, did you?"

"No, I wanted to see if you'd accept our union."

Hippolyta turned to her daughter, "Well, just because you're no longer Wonder Woman doesn't mean that can't happen."

 _I don't want you to get hurt, my daughter, but you're stubborn. He will fail you. If you must see it to believe, so be it. But I will not let this man destroy our relationship. When your heart is broken, I'll be here._

While Diana enjoyed being Wonder Woman, that was of little importance, compared to her relationship with Goku. She was sure the Saiyan could earn her mother's trust as he did her own. If Goku was anything, he was authentic. He knew no other way.

After Diana told Hippolyta everything, she knew about the Saiyan, she relinquished her Wonder Woman attire and left the island. Little did the queen know, someone was listening.

"My my."

Another woman appeared before Hippolyta. Dressed similar in a chiton dress, her beauty rivaled that of the queen, if not surpassing it. She was the Goddess Athena.

"You're really going to give a man a chance. Not even I could've predicted that."

Hippolyta gave a bow of respect, "Only for Diana. I won't let this Goku destroy our relationship."

"And stripping her of her Wonder Woman status?"

"Being a queen requires me to be unyielding and even ruthless at times. I can't show favoritism before the Amazons. No one's above reproach. Besides, I never said it was permanent. She earned the name of Wonder Woman before, and she could do it again."

"Hmm," Athena put a hand under her chin in a mocking show of concentration, as if the scheme she had was just now coming to mind.

"I have a quest that will make her worthy of being Wonder Woman once again."


End file.
